


Konoha

by The_Utterly_Clumsy_Ninja



Series: In Disguise One Shots [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Based on a Blake Shelton Song, Break Up, Butt Plugs, Cock Rings, Curse you Blake Shelton, Getting Back Together, Kiba is almost too loyal, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Makeup Sex, Neji can't deal with shit normally, Oral Sex, Paper Bonds ficlet, Songfic, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 12:51:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4349486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Utterly_Clumsy_Ninja/pseuds/The_Utterly_Clumsy_Ninja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The phone rang three times before the somewhat static machine picked it up. Kiba’s deep voice spoke from the other end and Neji felt his heart squeeze as he listened. </p><p>“If you’re calling about the truck I sold it. If this is Tuesday night I’m on duty so don’t bother calling my cell. If you got something to sell, you’re wasting your time because I’m not buying.” </p><p>Neji let a smile grace his lips, Kiba was still the same blunt man he loved. </p><p>“If it’s anybody else just wait for the tone, you know what to do. And P.s. if this is Konoha, I still love you.” </p><p>The telephone fell from Neji’s grip and onto the coffee table. He covered his mouth as tears sprung to his eyes. </p><p>He couldn’t believe his ears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Konoha

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I was listening to the song Austin by Blake Shelton and this idea wouldn't leave me alone. 
> 
> Chapter five of Paper Bonds will be up on either the 15 or the 16th now that I've got this thing out of my system. 
> 
> Warning: Extreme Lemon ahead!
> 
> read and enjoy.

* * *

 

Kiba rose groggily from his slumber. He slammed his hand over the alarm that had awoken him this morning at five o’clock and sat up.

 _“I was having a damn good dream too.”_   He thought forlornly as he gazed at the empty spot in his bed next to him. It had been cold for almost a year now but he still hoped he would wake up and see that soft smile once more.  Akamaru looked up from the end of the bed and whined at his master in comfort, he knew better than to sleep in Neji’s spot.

It had been almost a year since Neji had left him and the hurt was still there throbbing dully whenever he saw something that reminded him of what they had shared.

The Hyuuga had just left a note and packed his things, Kiba figured he’d moved back to Konoha because that was all the brunette could talk about the week before he left. Kiba rose, took a shower and put on his police uniform. He had been on the Amegakure police force for almost two years now with Akamaru as his faithful partner. He enjoyed his job but it was hard without Neji by his side to enjoy it with him, to love it with him.

He went into the apartment’s kitchen to make breakfast for himself and Akamaru. The fridge was surprisingly barren and the Inuzuka reminded himself that he needed to get groceries.

He settled on making himself some eggs and rice before setting to make Akamaru his meal. The dog’s appetite was almost as big as he was.

After mixing some ground turkey into the doggy kibble, he sat the large bowl in front of Akamaru before taking a seat himself. He looked over at the empty chair next to his own and sighed as he leaned his cheek against his hand. 

Neji used to make breakfast in the mornings, usually wearing one of Kiba’s old shirts with his long hair falling loosely around his shoulders. Neji would smile whenever Kiba would come up behind him to wrap his arms around the Hyuuga and lay his chin on Neji’s shoulder.

Kiba suddenly didn’t feel hungry.

Only a few bites of food in, he put the rest into a tub and packed it for his lunch.

Before they went to leave, he stopped by the answering machine. It had become routine for him to change his voicemail messages to reflect his schedule. It helped when your schedule was as hectic as his could be and you had friends who wanted to talk.

But he always said the same thing at the end, just in case.

* * *

 

“Okay, I think that is enough for today but I want to see all of you back here on Thursday.” Neji said as his group of teens got up to leave the room set aside for group therapy. Most of them grumbled out of the room, feeling emotionally drained. A few talked to each other happily, feeling lighter after sharing thier pain for the day. 

His Tuesday and Thursday therapy group for male rape victims had gone well that day. Most of the newer members had been quiet until Neji shared his own experiences. They opened up to him after that.

It seemed that Kidōmaru gave him a small gift when he took his innocence, a way to show these kids how this trauma didn’t have to break them.

He closed the door as the last of them left, making sure to assure them to call if they needed anything. The Hyuuga looked around the room and sighed as he moved to stack the chairs.

He loved his job. It paid well and his volunteer work with teens was very rewarding. It had helped him work past his own trauma and that in turn helped his patients. He thanked Iruka every day for the opportunity. After he finished cleaning up the chairs and left over food, he decided to head for his apartment.

He grabbed his bag and keys from his desk. As he passed the front desk, Neji waved to the receptionist who smiled back at him. The receptionist was a happy young man who went by the name Udon. He was a friend of Konohamaru, one of Naruto’s rookie cops and closest friends.

The man was efficient and did everything with high attention to detail. He and Neji got along nicely and often talked about Udon's studies. 

“What’s the hurry Dr. Hyuuga?” Udon asked with a raised brow. “Have a hot date?”

Neji rolled his eyes and shook his head. He hadn’t dated anyone since…since he and Kiba had broken up.

“No, just another quiet night at home.” Neji commented with a shrug. Udon rolled his eyes.

“You need to get out more boss.” Udon stated, reaching to answer the ringing phone. “You’ve been single for too long.”

Neji waved him off and left, his mind full. As he pulled out of the parking lot and headed home, his mind went to Kiba and his heart began to ache dully.

He missed the silver eyed man. His bark like laugh, his warmth, the way he made Neji feel on edge and safe all at once. He clutched the steering wheel and sighed, trying to remove the weight in his chest. 

He pulled up to his apartment and went up the stairs to avoid seeing people in the elevator. He lived about ten minutes from his office and ten from the center so the location was perfect. He liked his neighbors but they could be incredibly nosy.

He put his key in the door and turned the key. The apartment was quiet, no living thing other than the plants he kept in the kitchen window sill.

Neji sighed and laid his bag by the door, kicking off his shoes. He headed for his room to change out of his dress shirt and pants. His bed looked cold as he changed into his boxers and his favorite shirt.

It was the red one that Kiba had given him before they started dating. It was soft from wear, with holes worn on the sleeves. Neji pulled it to his nose, Kiba’s scent still faintly clinging to the fabric after almost a year. The musky scent that always made him homesick and depressed but he could never throw the shirt away. He'd tried to but he always put the familiar garment back in his drawer. 

He pulled it on and headed for the living room, maybe he should get a dog or a cat to keep him company. A smile tug at his lips as he quickly annexed the cat idea, Akamaru would never forgive him.

He checked his messages. He only had one, from Lee. 

 ** _"Hello Neji, I just wanted to call to remind you that Metaru’s birthday party is this weekend and he really wanted to see his uncle Neji."_  **Lee's voice said in his usual happy tone. " _ **Be sure to come around 3:30 pm and we can talk, it has been ages since we have last seen you."**_

Neji smiled and made a note to clear his calendar.

Suddenly, a lone thought tugged at his mind.

 _“I wonder what Kiba has been up to?”_   the stray thought said in the back of his mind.

Neji picked up the phone and dialed the familiar number he hadn’t thought to call in almost a year.

Kiba probably didn’t even have the same number, he would have moved out by now. Neji had left without leaving a number.

At the time, he’d just needed to get away. He had been foolish in his reason for leaving. He had been scared and felt suffocated by that fear.

Neji loved Kiba, so much it hurt but when he had come so close to losing him one night.

_Kiba was unconscious on the hospital bed, the doctor explaining how close the bullet had gotten to Kiba's heart. How close Neji had come to losing the man he loved. Kiba was lucky, it only barely missed and had nicked his collar bone instead. Neji had cried when Kiba came too, that same smirk on his face and asking his police chief when he could get back on duty.  
_

_The gruff man had looked directly at Neji when he said "As soon as the doc clears you Inuzuka." Neji had felt his heart squeeze at that statement but kept his comments to himself._

The busy city was perfect for Kiba as a police officer but when Kiba had gotten shot one night while on duty, Neji had never been so scared.

Kiba pulled through but Neji just could not bear the pain that had welled in his chest when he saw the scar from the wound just above his heart. He couldn’t take the thought of losing Kiba to some punk with a gun, so he did the only thing he knew how to do.

He left without telling Kiba why or where he was going.

Kiba probably hated him, wanted nothing to do with the Hyuuga but Neji dialed the number anyway.

The phone rang three times before the somewhat static machine picked it up. Kiba’s deep voice spoke from the other end and Neji felt his heart squeeze as he listened.

_**“If you’re calling about the truck I sold it. If this is Tuesday night I’m on duty so don’t bother calling my cell. If you got something to sell, you’re wasting your time because I’m not buying.”** _

Neji let a smile grace his lips, Kiba was still the same blunt man he loved.

**_“If it’s anybody else just wait for the tone, you know what to do. And P.s. if this is Konoha, I still love you.”_ **

The telephone fell from Neji’s grip and onto the coffee table. He covered his mouth as tears sprung to his eyes. He couldn’t believe his ears. Konoha… Kiba still loved him…even after what he had done, even after a year of not even speaking.

 _“What kind of person would hang on that long…?”_ Neji thought as he calmed himself and hung up the phone. _“After everything I put him through.”_

The shaken man rose and went to his room, the cold bed barely a comfort for him as he laid down to think. He fell asleep shortly after, his dreams fitful and full of guilt.

* * *

 

Neji waited three days before he gained enough courage to call again.

He had no idea what he would say. He wanted to believe that he had just been hearing things but as he listened to three rings from the other end then a click as the voicemail started.

_**“If it’s Friday night I’m at the ball game and first thing Saturday, if it doesn’t rain, Akamaru and I are headed out to the lake and I’ll be gone all weekend long. But I’ll call y’all back when I get home on Sunday afternoon. P.S. if this is Konoha, I still love you.”** _

Neji breath hitched at the last words and he hesitated. He had no idea what to say or how he would even start to explain.

He settled for just his number and hung up.

Neji curled onto the couch, nervousness settling in his bones. There was no going back now and he wanted to say so much.

But what excuse could he possible have?

He had left so suddenly, without even trying to explain to Kiba why he was upset.

how he could apologize for all the pain he put the man he loved through. He picked up a pad and paper, writing down ways he could say it.

How could he tell Kiba how much he still cared?

* * *

 

Kiba came in through the door with Akamaru at his heels. His skin was a little browner now from his days at the lake and his heart a little lighter than it had been.

but the empty apartment weighed on it a little more as he looked around.

The message light was blinking on the answering machine so he turned it on to listen while he made some lunch.

One was from Naruto. The excitable blonde had been recently named police chief of the homicide division and had offered Kiba a job when he made detective.

 _ **"Yo Dog-boy,"**_ Naruto said, his informal manners making Kiba laugh. _**"Your transfer request back to Konoha has gone through! I expect to hear back from you as soon as you find a place to stay. Sasuke says hi by the way."**_

Kiba smiled, he could move back as soon as he found an apartment. The next message gave way to Shino's calm tone.

 _ **"Kiba, I just wanted to be sure that you will be in Konoha in two months for the wedding rehearsal, Ino claims that I have to have my best man present."**_   Kiba shook his head at the thought of his best friend's upcoming nuptials to TenTen. He made a note to call Shino back before Naruto.

He leaned under the counter to get a casserole dish. Seemed everyone was getting hitched or popping out kids.

That reminded him that he needed to call Metaru and see if the little Subaku had gotten his gift for his birthday. He had half expected Gaara to have come to Amegakure to kill him after he had his mother drop off the small black and white puppy. Metaru had been begging for one and Lee gave Kiba the okay even if Gaara had kept refusing.

He should probably make sure Lee was still alive.

 ** _“788-348-3456.”_**   Came the next message.

Kiba jumped up in surprise when he heard that voice, knocking his head hard on the counter above.

“Fuck!” he swore as he rushed over to the machine to play that message again, rubbing the sore spot on his head. It started again.

The message may have just been a simple phone number but the voice was one Kiba could never forget. It was the voice that had haunted his dreams for a year, the same one that used to whisper his name softly at night.

_Neji…_

He picked up the phone and dialed the number from the message quickly. His heart was in his throat as the phone began to ring three times, then a click as the phone was picked up. 

He felt sweat on his brow and he could hear his heart in his ears. 

* * *

 

Neji waited by the phone all day Sunday, butterflies in his gut and trying to remain calm.

What if Kiba was angry, what if he regretted recording those messages…

The phone rang and Neji froze. He looked over at the caller ID and saw Kiba’s number, his heart danced in his stomach as he took a deep breath and picked up the phone on the third ring.

He held the phone to his ear and finally spoke the words that had been weighing on his heart.

“If you’re calling about my heart, it’s still yours I should have listened to it a little more.” Neji said willing his voice not to shake with emotion. “Maybe then it wouldn’t have taken me so long to figure out where I belong.”

Kiba felt tears prick his vision at the sound of Neji’s voice. God, he’d missed that sound so much it hurt. Neji still loved him, still wanted him, he hadn’t messed up the only good thing he had.

“And by the way Kiba, this isn’t a machine you’re talking to. Can’t you tell that this is Konoha and I still love you.” Neji finished and Kiba actually laughed at the bittersweet feelings he was feeling at this moment.

“Neji…you called.” He said simply, trying to reign in his emotions a bit. Neji felt his heart ache from the way Kiba sounded on the other end of the phone. His voice was raw with emotion

“I’m so sorry Kiba…” Neji said “I just…I was being selfish. I hate living in that city and seeing you get hurt. When you were in the hospital and I almost lost you…I just couldn’t take that kind of hurt again and you were so happy to be a cop that I just didn’t think you wanted to hear about my insecurities.” Kiba wanted nothing more than to reach through the phone and kiss Neji for being so stupid.

“I’m sorry if I made you feel like you couldn’t talk to me about it…I always want you to be able to come to me if you need to get something off your chest.” Neji sighed into the phone.

His whole body relaxed in a way that only Kiba’s voice could make it. He didn’t even realize how much he needed the man on the other line until he heard his voice after a year of being apart. All the tension left his body and he chuckled.

“I wish you were here so I could kiss you.” Neji said playfully “And apologize for my mistakes.” Kiba chuckled mischievously.

God they were so messed up, trying to have phone sex before they even got back together.

“You may be seeing me sooner than you think Pretty Boy.” Kiba rumbled lowly, leaning over the side table he kept the phone on. Neji’s breath hitched at the innuendo in his voice.

“I just got a call from Naruto about my transfer to the Konoha police department. I made Detective which means a lot more paperwork and a lot less field time, Naruto needs a few more good officers. All I need is a place to stay.” Neji grinned from ear to ear. He was getting a second chance after all.

“My apartment is pretty big, enough room for Akamaru.” Neji teased. “I can let you have the couch if you like.” Kiba laughed the first real laugh in a year. He missed their banter back and forth, he’d missed the man he loved.

“God I missed you.” He chuckled.

* * *

 

**One month later**

 

Neji waited nervously outside his apartment complex, pacing back and forth in the parking lot.

He had cleaned up his home, cleared out some closet space, bathroom space and even some of the kitchen. After some talking, they decided Kiba should move in with Neji again.

Kiba’s things had arrived a few days ago and Neji had used the time to put as much of it away as he could. The mind numbing activity kept his mind occupied as he waited for his boyfriend’s arrival with bated breath.He couldn’t wait but at the same time, they had so many things to talk about.

He bit his lip as his neighbors watched from the windows at his nervous pacing. Neji didn't care, his mind was so full of anxiety.

What if Kiba changed his mind, what if this was just an elaborate ruse as revenge for leaving?

Kiba wouldn’t do that, he didn’t have a vindictive bone in his body.

 _But things can change in after having your heart broken…_ his thoughts whispered.

All these worries and anxieties plagued Neji when blue truck pulled up, a white dog the size of a small horse in the back, panting.

Akamaru barked happily when the car stopped and he jumped out of the truck bed to greet Neji by jumping up into his arms. Neji smiled and laughed as the dog leapt into his arms and kissed his face.

He had missed the dog almost as much as he missed Kiba.

“I missed you too Akamaru.” Neji said as he pushed the dog down and leaned down to scratch the large dog behind the ears. Akamaru whined in happiness then turned when the car door opened and closed.

“Hope you missed me a little bit more.” Came the deep voice that made his spine tingle and his heart ache. Neji looked up and his breath caught in his chest.

Kiba had grown more muscular over the last year. His shoulders were wider, his muscles harder. His hair had grown out just a little and he had a small beard growing. He stood stiffly in jeans and a grey t-shirt but Neji had never seen him look more handsome.

Kiba looked down at Neji with smoldering silver eyes, he had to keep himself from jumping Neji’s bones right now. The Hyuga’s hair was even longer now and he was thinner, like he hadn’t been eating regularly. Kiba knew that Neji could cook but would often loose himself in work and forget to eat. Kiba had always been sure to remind him.

“Hey.” Neji said, his tongue suddenly feeling dry as he stood stiffly. Kiba grinned at Neji’s awkwardness but made no move to correct his own awkward stance.

Akamaru pushed Neji forward from behind, knocking the man into Kiba. The dog was growing impatient with his master and his mate. the dog almost seemed to roll his eyes at the pair.

Kiba caught him, wrapping his arms around the Hyuuga and looking down at him. Neji’s scent was all around him.

The next thing Neji knew, Kiba was pulling him into a heated kiss. Neji felt all his worry leave him as he leaned into it, running his tongue over Kiba’s lips to gain entry. Kiba rumbled in pleasure as he lifted Neji up into his arms, his strong hands cupping the Hyuga’s perfect ass and giving it a playful squeeze. Neji wrapped his legs around Kiba’s waist for support, never breaking the kiss.

Tongues mingled, hands groped under clothes and Neji was sure that his neighbors were aware of who Kiba was to him now but he didn’t care.

He needed to make up for lost time.

* * *

 

Neji led Kiba inside the apartment by the hand, Kiba glanced around.

The apartment was a two bedroom, two bath with a living room and kitchen of a decent size. It was clean, white even and despite the boxes that littered the ground still, Kiba knew Neji had never truly made this place home. Kiba looked at Neji with a smile.

“Nice place you got here pretty boy,” he teased as Neji blushed deeply at the mess. “I can see why you left me for it.” Neji looked down at that comment, guilt heavily apparent in his gaze as he inspected his bare feet.

Kiba’s smile faded and he moved towards his love, he took Neji’s face in his hands and lifted him to face him. Neji looked up at him. Kiba felt his breath hitch as he looked down at the man he loved.

Neji’s lavender eyes stared up at him with so much hurt and guilt but when Kiba looked down at him, all he could think about was how much he missed him.

“I love you Neji.” He said as he leaned down to kiss the man again, tangling his hands in Neji’s hair and loosening his ponytail. Neji wrapped his arms around Kiba’s waist as he returned the kiss. When Kiba pulled away, he immediately moved to the Hyuga’s throat to kiss and nibble his way down.

Neji whimpered as Kiba pushed him against the wall with a wicked grin.

"K-Kiba..." Neji moaned as Kiba shimmied his sweat pants off while Neji whimpered at the sudden exposure to air. He lowered himself until he was eye level with Neji's growing erection.

Neji was still half hard from their make out session when Kiba licked the head slowly.

Neji bit his lip to suppress a moan. Kiba gently kissed his way down the cock, his eyes never leaving Neji’s. Neji moaned in anticipation as Kiba smirked then took Neji into his mouth. Kiba sucked as he drew Neji’s cock deeper into his throat then pulled back, worshipping every inch of the length with his tongue.

Kiba was drowning in his lover’s scent, like rain soaked soil on a cold day. He reached down to undo his jeans, never taking his eyes off Neji’s or his mouth away from the delicious cock before him. One hand braced him against the wall as Kiba hummed gently as he worked his boyfriend over.

Neji’s hands tangled in Kiba’s hair as his hips began to move on their own accord, thrusting into the wet heat of Kiba’s mouth.

“Kiba…Fuck that feels so good…” Neji moaned out loud, trying to keep himself under control. Kiba took his free hand to wrap it around his growing erection, wanting so badly to just let Neji take him on the floor.

He pulled away, releasing Neji just before he came and slinking his way up Neji’s body. The Hyuga whimpered at the loss of contact. His face was red with arousal, his erection swollen and leaking. Neji felt Kiba’s lips on his neck again, leaving small love bites in his wake.

Neji hooked his long fingers under Kiba’s shirt. He pulled it away, throwing it to the side. Kiba’s heated skin slid under Neji’s fingers as he pushed his boyfriend backwards into the couch.

He just barely managed to remove the Inuzuka’s jeans and boxers before pushing him onto the couch. Kiba fell with a small thump and Neji smirked as he straddled his lover’s waist, his own pants long forgotten on the floor.

He ran his fingers over the silver eyed man’s hard abs, his eyes softening. He moved his hand gently upward, feeling out the familiar rises and falls to his boyfriend’s body. He found the bullet wound scar and his breath hitched painfully.

His eyes met Kiba’s as the Inuzuka cupped Neji’s cheek and pulled him down into a kiss. Kiba’s left hand tangled in Neji’s long brown hair, his other hand cupping the pale boy’s ass as they pressed their naked bodies together. Neji smirked and rubbed his painful erection against Kiba’s.

Kiba moaned wantonly and growled as Neji reached over to his side table drawer. Kiba made quick work of sucking on one of his boyfriend’s pink nipples. Neji bit his lips to keep from groaning as he opened the drawer and removed a bottle of warming lube and a small steel butt plug.

He’d gotten it for his lonely nights but tonight he would make some new memories for it. Kiba bit his nipple gently, scraping his tongue over it as he held it between his teeth. Neji gasped and groaned in need.

The brunette moved back to seat himself onto the other end of the couch. Lavender eyes looked at Kiba with trust as their owner spread his legs open, pouring lube onto his fingers and slowly inserting one pale digit into the tight hole.

Kiba bit his lower lip as he watched the man he loved prepare himself, lavender eyes never leaving his silver ones. Neji inserted a second finger, pumping in and out with a little whimper of pleasure as he brushed his own prostate. He pulled them out slowly, coating the plug in lube and guiding Kiba’s hand around the handle. Kiba picked up what Neji wanted quickly.

He moved the plug to his boyfriends stretched hole, gently pushing it inside his lover. Neji moaned, his ass stretching slowly until the plug finally settled just above his prostate. Neji rose after that, pushing Kiba back onto the couch. He kissed up his lover’s thighs, sucking and nipping the sensitive skin as he worked his way to that hardened member.

Kiba whined in pleasure when he felt Neji’s hot breath against him. Neji nuzzled Kiba’s balls, taking in the heady scent of arousal wafting from it. Neji moved to the shaft. He kissed the hot flesh gently and when he got to the head, licked the precum leaking from it before taking Kiba into his mouth. Kiba growled in pleasure, his mind a haze of need. Neji ran his tongue over the flesh as he bobbed his head back and forth

“Neji…fuck this mouth is still as skilled as I remember.” Kiba murmured, his brain hazed with need. 

Kiba gasped as Neji ran his combed his teeth gently over the sensitive skin. Kiba felt the pleasure building in the base of his spine as Neji increased his speed.

“Damn Neji…so close.” He moaned as his orgasm built and almost peaked.

Then the phone rang, the robotic female voice read aloud the name of the caller.

_**“Dr. Iruka Umino.”** _

Neji was up like a rocket and headed for the kitchen, naked as the day he was born. He gave Kiba a frustrated look.

“Sorry, it’s my boss.” Neji said apologetically. “I need to answer this, it could be important.” Kiba let out an angered sigh as he turned to lay on the couch. Neji answered the phone.

“Neji speaking…” he said and Kiba looked around the room as the brunette droned on about a meeting or something. Kiba spotted the open drawer where Neji had gotten the lube, he looked into it and spotted a gold mine. A few butt vibrators, condoms, and lube. Kiba’s eyes widened at a particular find as he glanced in Neji’s direction. Neji had his back turned as he wrote something down.

Kiba took his find in his hand and sauntered over to his lover. Neji felt Kiba’s arms around him but barely registered it while Iruka talked.

“So I was hoping you could help with this one case I have.” Iruka said “His name is Mizuki, he’s seven and…abuse doesn’t even begin to cover this. I was hoping you could take the time to see him? Maybe Wednesday at one?” Iruka asked and Neji nodded.

“Sounds good I-.” Suddenly, Kiba’s swift hands had ran themselves over Neji’s half hard length. He looked down to see a small black cock ring. Kiba chuckled darkly in Neji’s ear, making the other man stiffen.

“Payback time.” Kiba said lowly, the rumble of his voice sending a shiver down Neji’s spine. Kiba turned Neji around, pressing the pale man’s back against the island counter. Neji bit his lip as Iruka asked if he was okay.

“I’m fine Iruka…just um, dealing with a minor nuisance.” He said, tossing a glare at Kiba as the dark haired man gave a wicked grin, gently tugging on the butt plug. Neji bit his lip to keep from moaning as the plug hit his prostate.

“I-I’m sure one will be just fine, I don’t have any other appointments at that time, ah…I would be happy to help if I could.” Neji tried to continue trying to hold back his moans and stutters. Kiba sat down. One hand on his own erection, cock ring and all. His other wrapped around Neji’s thigh to hold him in place, moving the butt plug in and out to brush Neji’s prostate.

His mouth was on Neji’s erection, sucking it slowly and running his tongue slowly over the underside.

“He should be there around one o clock, I’ll be there.” Neji said trying to ineffectively push Kiba away, this only made the Inuzuka worse and he sucked on the sensitive head. “I’ll be happy to help him out if it means his adoption will go smoother.” Kiba scraped his teeth lightly over a tendon. “Ah!” Neji gasped, trying to be quiet.

“Are you okay?” Iruka asked curiously. “You gasped…” Neji thought quickly as he tried to move his boyfriend again. Kiba just moved the plug and shoved it violently in his lover’s well stretched ass. “I thought I saw a spider, let me go deal with it before it lays eggs.” He lied quickly. “Tell Mizuki to be there and I’ll make sure he gets the help he needs.” Iruka made a noise of acceptance then Neji practically heard him smirk.

“Okay then, I’ll send him to you Wednesday.” Iruka stated as he ended their discussion. “Oh and Neji?” Neji held back a wanton moan as Kiba took his cock into his mouth as deep as he could. Neji bit his hand to keep from moaning out again and giving their secret away.

“Yes Iruka?” he managed through gritted teeth, Kiba rising to lift Neji onto the counter and lifting him into his arms.

“Tell Kiba I said Hi.” Iruka joked then hung up. Neji threw the phone onto the counter and glared at Kiba. 

“You are insufferable.” Neji deadpanned as Kiba kissed him gently on the lips with a smirk. “I hate you.” Kiba chuckled and wrapped his arms around Neji as he sat him on the counter. “You love me.” Kiba teased as he moved back to his lover’s neck, gently nibbling on Neji’s ear.

Neji sighed with a small smile of amusement. Neji had missed this. The playful banter, the closeness of Kiba all around him, the scent of sex heavy in the air, the need to have Kiba with him. Neji couldn’t believe he had tried to give this up.

He reached down and pulled the butt plug out with a small pop and a moan from him. Neji looked up into Kiba’s eyes as he wrapped his arms around Kiba’s shoulders, pressing their foreheads together.

“Kiba…take me please.” He begged, “I need you inside of me.” His arousal was painful and his need to feel Kiba inside of him overwhelming. Kiba gave him gentle smile, feeling warmth expand in his chest.

It had taken nearly a year for Neji to be comfortable with being on bottom after what he had been through. It still touched him when Neji asked him to top. It meant that he trust Kiba not to hurt him and Kiba took that trust seriously.

Kiba slipped on a condom he had grabbed earlier, taking off his cock ring and placing his cock just at Neji’s entrance.

“Neji I’m gonna put it in okay.” Kiba whispered giving the Hyuga a chance to refuse if he wanted to. Neji nodded, his face flushed from arousal and need.

Kiba leaned forward and pushed the tip in slowly. Neji hissed slightly at the small sting, his fingers tangling in Kiba’s hair as he clung to the man. His heart in his ears.

Kiba was in heaven as he slowly pushed into his boyfriend until he was fully seated in Neji. He gave Neji a moment to adjust, the tightness enveloping him in warmth.

“Move Kiba,” Neji moaned breathily, trying to keep some semblance of control as his cock ring kept his orgasm at bay.

Kiba started out slow, his dick moving out to the tip before the Inuzuka slammed himself into his boyfriend to the hilt. Neji cried out in pleasure as Kiba slammed inside of him, hitting his already sensitive prostate. Kiba smirked against his boyfriend’s shoulder as he locked onto a rhythm with his thrusts. Kiba sucked on the other man’s throat, making Neji whimper in desire.

“Kiba…I’m so close.” He mumbled. Kiba smirked as he latched onto one of Neji’s nipples, he wasn’t gonna let the Hyuga off this easy. The cock ring would keep his lover from coming too quickly and Kiba planned on having some fun.

Kiba felt Neji tense under him and he chuckled, Payback was a bitch.

Neji’s orgasm ripped through him when Kiba’s thrusts continued their assault of his sensitive hole. His cock twitched from the pressure of the cock ring and Neji whined, not satisfied as Kiba pounded into him harder.

“Kiba please…” he begged as his nails dug into Kiba’s back. Kiba grunted as he picked up speed, wrapping his hand around Neji and brushing a thumb over Neji’s sensitive head. It brought his paramour over the edge again.

Neji orgasmed again with a miserable cry as the cock ring stopped his completion yet again. Neji moaned and felt like crying as Kiba’s thrusts became erratic with the approach of his own orgasm.

Neji was a ball of lust and need as Kiba thrust harder, hitting Neji’s prostate hard with every push. Kiba muttered Neji’s name over and over, a soft mantra that was lost in the flesh of Neji’s shoulder.

“Kiba, Please I want to come with you.” Neji begged, his mind hazy with need. All logic was thrown out the window as he focused on the feel of Kiba in his ass, the slapping of skin on skin and his own suppressed orgasm. “Please Kiba let me come…”

Kiba smirked as he felt his end approach and he slipped the cock ring off Neji, tossing it aside and stroking the last orgasm out of Neji. He brushed Neji’s prostate one last time "Come for me Neji." he ordered and Neji lost any semblance of control.

He came hard and with a loud cry of Kiba’s name, the tightening of his hole bringing Kiba over the edge barely a second later. Neji’s white hot seed splashed up between them.

“Neji!” Kiba roared as he thrust out the last of his orgasm, filling the condom and resting his head on Neji’s shoulder in exhaustion.

Kiba looked down at his lover with a smirk. Neji’s essence coated their chests and Kiba held his lover close as they recovered, breathing heavy. They smiled at one another feeling hot, sweaty and completely worn out. Kiba pressed his forehead to Neji’s.

“I love you.” He said softly and Neji closed his eyes in content and sighed.

Neji barely registered Kiba lift him and take him into his room, their room now. Kiba chuckled and walked to the bed, taking a few tissues to clean both of them up. Neji could scarcely keep his eyes open as he curled on his side.

After he finished cleaning himself, Kiba crawled next to him. The larger man settled behind Neji and wrapped his arms around the Hyuga. Neji turned in Kiba’s arms, nuzzling into his chest and sighing in content at the closeness.

Neji love the smell of Kiba, like a hot sidewalk after it had been hit by cool rain. Neji felt his heart clench as Kiba softly whispered.

“God I missed you Neji.” Neji felt emotion well up in his chest and tears prick his eyes as Kiba pulled him as close as he could.

He had missed Kiba so much and it hurt so bad to think about what he put the man he loved through. Neji needed Kiba like he needed air to breath and he remembered more than one sleepless night after he left.

“I missed you too,” Neji managed as he looked up at Kiba. “I’m such an idiot for leaving you.” Neji touched Kiba’s face, cupping it in his hands as tears finally spilled over and all the self-loathing and guilt he had felt for leaving welled to the surface. Kiba kissed the tears away and pulled Neji into a soft kiss on the lips.

“I’m so sorry.” Neji managed as he kissed his boyfriend repeatedly. “I never should have…” Kiba shook his head and kissed Neji’s forehead.

“It’s in the past Neji,” he spoke against Neji’s hair, burying his nose in the familiar scent. “I’m just glad you came back to me and I didn’t lose you to anyone else.” Neji mumbled out

“Never…” his eyes beginning to get heavy with exhaustion. Kiba’s scent was all around him, pulling him into sleep. Kiba gave a small chuckle.

“Go to sleep Neji, I’ll be here in the morning.” He said playfully. “I love you so much.”

Neji mumbled a reply sleepily, barely keeping his eyes open. The last thing he saw before he passed out, was Kiba’s gentle and patient smile.

Everything was finally right again.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all like it!
> 
> Also if you want to read my story about how these two got together in the first place, go on over and read Paper Bonds and find out.


End file.
